NEJI-SENPAI!
by NaRA AoYuu
Summary: Summary : "..Apa mungkin karena aku ngomong yang chat kemarin itu?"/"..mana mungkin dia memperhatikanku,"/"Maaf Itachi-senpai,"/ "Ada masalah apa antara kau dan Gaara"/ "EKHEM! Siapa yang menyetujui ini!" /gak bisa buat summary


Author baru! Masih masa percobaan/? NejiGaa yang pertama. Silahkan di baca..

* * *

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.

Love You © Nara Saira

Warning : OOC untuk NejiGaa nya, ide mainstream, semoga sho-ai, TYPO is EVERYWHERE. gak suka tekan tombol back nya..

Summary : "..Apa mungkin karena aku ngomong yang chat kemarin itu?"/"..mana mungkin dia memperhatikanku,"/"Maaf Itachi-senpai,"/ "Ada masalah apa antara kau dan Gaara"/ "EKHEM! Siapa yang menyetujui ini?!"

* * *

 **Love You**

"Hyuuga-san! Tunggu sebentar!" Gaara memanggilnya dari kejauhan di koridor lantai dua. "Tenten! Lee! Bisakah kau panggil Hyuuga-san kesini?" lanjutnya. Gaara tidak bisa mendekat lagi karena Sasori – sensei sudah tidak jauh dari kelasnya.

"Neji-kun, Gaara-kun memanggilmu dan memintamu untuk naik ke atas,"Tenten melaksanakan permintaan tolong dari Gaara.

Neji yang sudah di lantai bawah menunjukkan tampang malas untuk naik ke atas lagi,"Tenten! Bilang aja nanti, kita harus segera ke lab,". Neji mendecih pelan, "Tch?! Dia itu.."

"Neji! Tunjukkan masa mudamu untuk naik dan turun tangga satu kali! AKU BAHKAN BISA 50 KALI UNTUK NAIK TURUN TANGGA INI!" Lee mulai dengan acara masa muda.

"Aku sudah lelah untuk naik sepeda. Dari sekolah ke rumahku saja sudah 1 kilometer," Neji mencari alasan. Ia mengalihkan dari Lee,"Tenten, waktu istirahat saja jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bisa kan? Sekarang kita pelajaran Ororchimaru-sensei lho!"

Tenten yang masih di lantai atas segera menengok ke bawah untuk memperhatikan Neji,"Tapi Neji, Gaara-kun.." ucap Tenten ragu.

"Biarlah Tenten, dia harus mengikuti pelajaran, bukannya mengobrol yang lain-lain dengan kita," Neji masa bodo dengan apa yang terjadi di atas. "Maaf, Gaara" gumam Neji pelan.

"Gaara-kun, saat waktu istirahat saja, sekarang kami ada pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei,"Tenten melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Selesai pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei, di lanjutkan pelajaran sejarah yang di ajar oleh Kakashi-sensei. Selesai di ajar ular bencong, sekarang di ajar guru sejarah yang mendongengkan murid –murid kelas ini. Seperti peribahasa 'keluar dari mulut buaya, masuk mulut harimau'.

Daritadi kebanyakan murid – murid di kelas ini sibuk dengan urusannyan sendiri. Tenten hanya mencoret-coret tidak jelas di buku tulisnya. Lee, yang satu ini tidak perlu di jelaskan. Salah satu murid teladan, daritadi mendengarkan Kakashi-sensei –sebenarnya Lee tidak mendengarkan, karena suaranya Kakashi-sensei kecil dan juga dihalangi masker, bagaimana mau terdengar. Neji, dia membuka handphonenya sambil melamun.

Neji melamun dengan mata yang sedikit sayup, 'Apa maksudnya sih?! Tiba – tiba dia memanggilku dari atas. Apa mungkin karena aku ngomong yang chat kemarin itu?'. Tiba – tiba dia menutup handphonenya dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya, "Ya! Itu dia!"

"Yo!" Hatake Kakashi, Guru Sejarah yang membuat tiga per empat kelas ini mengantuk. "Hyuuga-kun, silahkan di jawab," Kakashi, menghampiri meja Neji yang ada di dekat pojok kanan kelas.

"B-bisa diulangi?" Neji sontak bingung.

"Pertanyaan tadi, 'Mengapa Jepang ingin mengusai perang Asia-Pasifik?' itu pertanyaannya, silahkan di jawab," ucap Kakashi – Sensei.

"Ka-Kaka-shi – sensei, sebulumnya saya minta maaf. Saya berdiri bukan ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, te-tapi ada panggilan alam," Neji menunduk untuk meminta izin ke kamar mandi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aku mikirin apa sih? Bisa – bisanya mikirin seorang 'Gaara' yang tidak ada hubungan apapun denganku, lagipula dia kan populer, mana mungkin dia memperhatikanku. Dan yang terpenting aku tidak akan move on darinya!" Neji menggerutu di depan cermin kamar mandi sambil mencubiti pipinya, "bodoh! Bodoh! Aku harus sadar bahwa tidak mungkin aku ada apa - apa padanya!" ia menampar-nampar pipinya.

 _Kriiieeet_

Bunyi pintu itu terdengar oleh Neji. Kepalanya reflek menengok ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang sedari tadi tertutup. Dilihatnya pemuda yang membuka pintu kamar mandi. Menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dan mata panda yang imut serta wajah datar nan cool (kas).

Mata Neji terbelalak kaget. Pemuda itu adalah Gaara. Sudah pasti dia mendengar apa yang Neji katakan sedari tadi, "AP-"

Teriakan yang ingin di lontarkan Neji terhenti. Jari telunjuk pemuda populer itu menahan mulut Neji yang ingin teriak. Gaara tahu, bahwa jika Neji teriak, sesuatu yang tidak di inginkannya akan terjadi. "Shuut. Di sini suaramu akan memantul, sehingga akan terdengar hingga kelas'nya'," wajahnya di dekatkan pada Neji saat akhir kata.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" wajah Neji sukses seperti kepiting rebus. Sangat merah. Bukan tersipu, tetapi malu karena dia membicarakan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Jangan pura –pura tidak tahu, Hyuuga Neji. Kau merupakan 'mantan kouhai' Uchiha Itachi, kan?"

'Sejauh apa dia tahu tentang diriku?' Neji bertanya dalam hatinya. Kondisinya sekarang tengah terpojok. Ia berpikir keras untuk lepas dari situasi ini. "Maaf, Gaara. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu," Neji menepis tangan Gaara.

"Bukankah, Uchiha Itachi sudah menemukan 'pengganti' mu?" pertanyaan itu membuat langkan Neji terhenti.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" wajahnya kaget bukan main. Itachi. Senpainya sudah melupakanya

"Uchiha Itachi sudah menemukan 'pengganti' yaitu Deidara. Saat pelajaran seni, aku bertanya pada Sasori-sensei,"

Neji hendak berlari karena tidak tahan mendengar perkataan Gaara. Tetapi, dia di tarik paksa oleh Gaara agar dia tidak meninggalkannya.

Bruk. Neji di dorong cukup keras ke dinding. Kemudian, Gaara mendekati kepalanya Neji. Tangan Neji di kunci oleh genggaman telapak tangan Gaara. Kakinya juga gemetar hebat. Melihat Gaara yang mengambil ancang –ancang mencium –menurut Neji dan author sendiri, tangan Neji dengan sigap berusaha melepaskan dari genggaman tangan Gaara. Alhasil, ancang – ancang Gaara goyah karena tangan Neji terlepas dari genggamannya.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Neji. Ia berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menuju ke kelasnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari sana. Bagus. Gaara juga tidak mengejarnya.

"Ke-kemana Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Neji dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar pada Tenten setibanya ia di kelas.

"Bukankah sudah selesai?" tanya Tenten balik untuk memastikan temannya ini ingat waktu.

"Oh iya, aku tadi tidak melihat jam,"

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Neji. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tenten menyadari keanehan wajah Neji. Sebelum ke kamar mandi, wajahnya biasa saja. Setelah balik, wajahnya seperti ketakutan atau lebih tepatnya khawatir. Seketika Tenten merasa deja vu. Ia seperti mengalami ini. Tapi, kapan?

"Tidak, mungkin aku hanya ke-" bruuk. Badannya yang semula berdiri mendadak ambruk. Penglihatan mulai menghilang. Ia tahu bahwa dia akan tidak sadar untuk sementara waktu.

"Neji-kun," orang – orang di sekitarnya mengerubungi bagaikan semut mengerubungi gula. Neji masih dapat mendengarnya sebelum..

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" pemuda berambut merah yang membuat Neji pingsan seperti ini. Sepenuhnya Neji telah tidak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Maafkan aku Itachi-senpai, aku telah mengalahkanmu dalam pertandingan terakhirmu. Mungkin kedepannya, kau akan terkena trauma, juga kau harus pindah sekolah kan?," Neji sang pemenang dari pertandingan judo meminta maaf pada senpai nya, Itachi yang tengah terkapar di lantai._

" _Iya..Neji! Ku mohon, setelah pulang dari pertandingan ini, datanglah ke rumahku. Untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku akan memberikan alasanku pindah sekolah, juga hal lain yang perlu kita bicarakan," Itachi bangkit duduk. Kemudian, ia mengecup kening Neji._

" _B-Baiklah, senpai" Neji tersenyum tulus._

" _Neji, silahkan bersiap-siap untuk pertandingan berikutnya, aku ada di sini untuk menyemangatimu," Itachi berdiri tegak dengan senyum –palsu- yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh Neji. Dan pertandingan berikutnya, ia kalah oleh 'penggantinya' yang sekarang,yaitu Deidara._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aaaah!" Teriak Neji saat bangun dari pingsan.

"Hyuuga-san! Kenapa? A-apa yang terjadi?" pemuda berambut merah di sisi kanan Neji reflek khawatir.

"Gaara-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Neji agak sedikit kaget karena tangan kiri Gaara merangkul pundak dan tangan kanannya di pinggang Neji. Ia malah jadi ambigu sendiri.

"Menjagamu,"

"T-Tenten dan Lee kemana?" ia masih agak canggung berbiacara dengan Gaara.

"Tenten ada urusan dengan Gai-sensei sedangkan Lee, dia sedang bersama Naruto,"

"T-t-tapi kenapa kau yang di sini?"

"Kau tidak suka? Kalau aku yang menjagamu, Neji" Gaara memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya?! Juga, tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Neji tidak menggubrisnya. Justru dia beranjak pergi dari ruang UKS.

"Aku ingin ke kelas,"ujarnya sebelum membuka pintu.

"Silahkan, Neji...- _ou-sama_ ,"

"Terserah kau, Gaara- _hime-sa-_ ," Neji keceplosan bilang seperti itu. Sepertinya suara hatinya yang berbicara. "Eeh-" ia menutup mulutnya. Apa yang barusan ia katakan? _Hime_? Mana mungkin Neji mengucapkan kata itu untuk Gaara.

"Aku mendengarnya. Jadi, kau mengakuiku?"

"Sepertinya, aku sudah tidak bisa mengelakkan lagi," wajahnya berubah menjadi lembut –bertampang seme.

Gaara tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Neji.

"Berarti kau milikku Kazekage Gaara," Neji membalikkan badan ke arah Gaara dan melesat ke arahnya. Sampai – sampai posisi mereka sudah atas bawah –berhubung Gaara tadi masih ada di samping kasur UKS. "Bersiaplah, aku akan menghukum perbuatan yang kau lakukan di kamar madi tadi," Neji mulai berbisik tepat di samping telinga Gaara.

"Lakukanlah yang kau suka, aku tidak akan memberontak. Karena aku memang tidak dapat 'menyerang' siapapun." Wajah datar kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku lupa membalas chat kita yang kemarin,"

"Memangnya apa jawabannya?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya,"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar dari mulutmu,"

"Terserah kau. Jika kau menyayangiku, maka aku juga begitu. Aku akan menghargai orang yang menyayangiku. Apalagi yang menyayangiku adalah kau. Aku tidak akan bisa me-"

Chup~

Bibir mereka menyatu. Omongan Gaara juga terpotong karena itu. Ciuman itu pun tidak sebentar. Karena Neji menekankan bibirnya agr lidahnya bisa memasuki rongga mulut milik Gaara. /gakuat.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sebulan berlalu. Status Neji dengan Gaara bukanlah pacar. Tetapi senpai – kouhai dikarenakan Neji yang meminta. Untuk kali ini, Neji di anggap senpai oleh Gaara. Yah, walaupun mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi kadang mereka suka berpelukan di koridor kelas –mengingat bahwa mereka berbeda kelas. Waktu istirahat mereka habiskan dengan makan bersama di kantin. Mereka bahkan mencuri – curi waktu pelajaran untuk ke kamar mandi. Dan, disana mereka bermesraan. iykwim

Seminggu ini, Gaara heran dengan tingkah Neji. 2 hari Neji tidak masuk sekolah tanpa memberi alasan. Kemudian, hari ke tiga, Neji menolak untuk ke kamar mandi saat pelajaran. Hari ke empat, Neji tidak pergi ke kantin. Hari ke lima, saat di koridor ia menyenggol bahu Gaara bukan memeluknya. Dan hari ini, Neji sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya.

"Neji.. ada masalah apa antara kau dengan Gaara? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Tenten ditengah pelajaran.

"Tidak,"

"Jangan melakukan yang Itachi-senpai lakukan pada saat kalian sedang saling diam,"

"Jangan berlagak tau apa yang ku pikirkan,"

"Jangan cari alasan deh!"

"Siapa juga yang mencari alasan,"

"Makanya ceritakan padaku! Ku mohon!"

"Sebelum aku bercerita, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan,.."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Gaara-kun, bisa bicara sebentar?" Neji menghampirinya dengan sikap yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak ada yang spesial.

"Iya, kenapa?" Gaara hanya mampu berkata demikian –berhubung hubungannya tidak begitu baik deng Neji. Ini sudah hari ke senin.

"Temui aku di belakang sekolah saat pulang sekolah nanti, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan," Neji bersikap formal.

"I-ingin membicarakan a-apa? Apa tidak bisa sekarang?"

"Maaf. Aku ada urusan dengan 'kucing garong' a.k.a. Uzumaki Naruto, dai membuat masalah, dan aku selaku ketua kelas harus menyelesaikannya. Sampai ketemu nanti," Neji meninggalkannya tanpa berbalik. Hanya tangannya yang terangkat.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Di belakang sekolah. Tempat yang sepi. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang pernah ke sini. Neji duduk dengan memegang kertas di tangan kanannya. Entah apa itu isinya.

"Hyuuga-san, bisa di mulai sekarang?" tanya Gaara setibanya di sana.

"Hh? Ternyata kau. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan. Tentang hubungan kita," Neji tak dapat menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Gaara jika mengenai ini.

DEG. Rasanya jantung Gaara ingin lepas. Sumpah. Ini beneran. Ia kaget. Pucat seketika. Kemudian, ia tejatuh duduk di tanah.

Neji menghampiri Gaara perlahan. Itu masih dapat di lihat Gaara. Neji menaikkan wajah Gaara yang tadinya menunduk karena pusing. Kemudian menciumnya. Hanya ciuman singkat. "Ini mungkin yang terkhir kalinya,"

"Se~no," segerombolan orang entah berapa menutup mulut serta hidung Gaara dengan sapu tangan yang mungkin sudah di beri err.. entahlah. Dapat dilihat dari gerak gerik yang semula meronta menjadi terdiam. Segerombolan orang itu segera mengikat Gaara dan membawanya ke dalam mobil.

Bagaimana dengan Neji? Sepertinya ia membiarkannya.

"Otsukaresama minna," ucap Neji kepada salah satu segerombolan orang tadi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pemuda berambut merah yang tengah terikat itu mulai membuka matanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Sedikit gelap. Hanya ada cahaya remang – remang dari lampu yang tidak begitu jauh darinya. Tak lama ia menatap sekitar, ia melihat seorang yang berjalan padanya. Memakai jubah hitam. Juga membawa.. tunggu! Apa yang orang itu bawa? Bukankah itu 7 pedang legendaris milik Zabuza. Memang ada yang lebih unggul dari pedang Zabuza. Tapi itu kan termasuk pedang legendaris. Pastinya berbahaya.

"Kau sudah bangun, bocah tidak tau diri?" orang berjubah itu angkat bicara setelah cukup dekat dengan Gaara. Yang Gaara bisa tau, itu suara perempuan. Sepertinya juga tidak begitu asing di telinganya.

"Kau tahu, apa alasan kau di kurung seperti ini?" perempuan berjubah itu menanyakn lagi. Namun, Gaara masihlah tidak menjawab. "Karena, kau sudah mengambil Neji dariku. Dia itu milikku. Jangan seenaknya mengambil pacar orang, dasar bodoh!"

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Sungguh ia terkejut dengan apa yang di bicarakan orang di depannya ini. Yang Neji bilang saat di belakang sekolah itu, apa ini alasannya. Tapi, kenapa harus tiba – tiba begini.

"Aku tidak berpacaran de-"

"LALU APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SAAT DI SEKOLAH HAH?! KAU PIKIR, AKU TIDAK TAU APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

"A-ah-". 'Ayo berpikir! Cari jalan keluar. Bagaimana bisa perempuan di depannya tahu apa yang di lakukannya dengan Neji. Berarti, dia mungkin satu sekolah denganku. Dia tidak memanggil namaku tapi, dia menyebut nama Neji dengan 'Neji' bukan 'Hyuuga-san' ataupun 'Hyuuga-kun'. Sepertinya sekelas dengan Neji dan dekat dengannya.' Gaara menenangkan dirinya agar tak terpancing dan mulai berpikir.

"Aku tidak akan menahan amarahku lagi, dari awal aku sangat ingin membunuhmu," pedang yang di pegangnya sudah dalam keadaan siapp menghunus.

"Diamlah, jangan membunuhnya. Aku ingin bertanya padanya dahulu," seorang datang dengan jubah yang sama menghampiri Gaara. "Aku mulai dengan pertanyaan pertama. Gaara, hubungan apa yang kau dan Hyuuga-san jalankan?"

"Aku dengannya hanya sebagai senpai-kouhai," mulutnya reflek menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan seseorang yang tidak dikenal Gaara. Bagaimana bisa?

"Apa kau menyayanginya?"

"I-iya," lagi – lagi reflek. Kenapa mulutnya menjawab pertanyaan walaupun masih dengan gugup saat menjawabnya. 'Tenang. Aku harus tenang. Aku harus bisa mendeskripsikan tentangnya. Mulai mendeskripsikan. Ia memanggil nama depan ku tetapi memanggil nama Neji dengan 'Hyuuga-san' mungkin dekat dengan ku atau mungkin dia satu sekolah denganku? Jika satu sekolah kemungkinan dia sekelas denganku.

"walaupun dia tidak menyayanginya, apa kau tetap tidak akan berpaling?"

"I-iya,"

"Bagaimana jika Neji ku siksa? Sepertinya, dia mengorbankan dirinya. Tadinya sih, kau yang ingin kami siksa. Yah, tapi dia mgorbankan dirinya. Bagaimana keadaannya sebentar lagi ya? Aku sungguh ingin melihatnya ia di siksa, pasti sangat nikmat," satu hal yang dapat Gaara ucapkan dalam hati 'Masokis'.

"A-apa?!" wajahnya lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya. Neji mengorbankan dirinya. Ayo Gaara, tenangkan pikiranmu. Jangan panik. Jangan terpancing emosi. Tenang. Dan berpikir jernih

"KENAPA?! KAU TIDAK SUKA?!"

"Aku memang tidak menyukai kau yang melakukan hal kejam seperti itu." Gaara mengalihkan penglihatannya pada gadis yang ingin membunuhnya sebelum pria di sepan ia datang. "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak bereaksi apapun?" tanyanya dengan alis sebelah yang terangkat.

"Buat apa merengek pada orang yang tidak bisa melakukan hubungan apapun padaku. Yang tadi aku memang ingin membunuh kau. Tapi, sepertinya akan lebih asik jika aku juga menyiksanya. Agar dia tahu bagaimana rasanya tersakiti,"

"Tch, bagaimana kalau aku akan menelpon temanku yang akan menyiksanya saat jam dua belas nanti? Dan sebentar lagi sudah jam dua belas malam. Apa sekalian biar kau dengar suaranya merintih kesakitan? Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan BWAHAHAHA!" laki - laki ini menyengir lebar.

'Sepertinya dia masokis akut,' pikir Gaara dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau pasti bohong,"

 _Tuuuut.. Tuuuut.. Tuuuut.. Cklek.._

 _Handphone android_ yang menghubungi _handphone_ lainnya itu terangkat.

"Kenapa?! Sebentar lagi di mulai 'kan? Jangan mengganggu deh!" suara yang berasal dari handphone pemuda yang ada di hadapan Gaara langsung berbicara. Padahal, sang penghubung belum berbicara padanya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Hanya ingin mendengar rintihan orang yang akan kau siksa, boleh 'kan?" pemuda itu dengan santai membalasnya.

"Oooh, boleh kok. BOLEH SEKALI. Silahkan, dikit lagi di mulai. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6,"

"5, 4,"

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"3,"

'Tali ini harus ku lepaskan!'

"2,"

'Ayolah! Terbukalah!'

"1,"

'Akhirnya terbuka,' Gaara segera mengambil handphone yang ada pada tangan pemuda di depannya ini. Kemudian, mengambil ancang – ancang membantingnya.

"0," Tangan Gaara tertahan. Pemuda yang tadi menggenggam tangannya.

" _OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_! GAARA!" pemuda di depannya ini melepaskan genggaman kemudian memeluk Gaara dengan penuh kelembutan.

"NEJI-SENPAI!" Gaara terkejut bukan main. Apa yang terjadi sebnarnya?

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," Neji tersenyum

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mereka yang tadi berada di gudang, sudah pindah di halaman rumah Neji di perumahan Hyuuga. Mengadakan pesta di halaman yang tidak begitu besar. Lumayan juga.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Gaara – _dattebayo. Sorry_ ya, sudah memperlakukan ini padamu,- _ttebayo_. Karena ini semua idenya _Teme_ sih," teman sekelas Neji, Naruto.

"Oi, _Dobe_!" Sang _Seme_ Naruto a.k.a Sasuke sang pangeran dingin yang kelewat dingin memukul pelan kepala _Uke_ -nya. " _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Gaara. Jangan sepenuhnya kau membenciku karena aku yang mengusulkan rencana ini pada Neji. Aku kan hanya mengusulkan, bukan menyetujui. Teman-temanmu itulah yang menyetujuinya," Sasuke memberi Gaara hadiah. Kemungkinan buku.

"Mungkin rencana ini akan ku gunakan pada mu _Teme_!" Naruto sedikit menggoda Sasuke.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa bersikap se-dingin Neji,"

"Aku bisa tahu – _ttebayo_! Kau memujinya? TEMEEEE!"

"Mereka lucu ya," seorang menghampirinya. Dialah yang ingin membuat rencana kejutan untuk sang _uke_. "Kau ingin kita seperti mereka?"

"Apa ini cara menembakmu?" Gaara menyadari yang di maksud Neji.

"Bagaimana?"

"Jangan jadi senpai yang bodoh! Sudah pasti iya,"

"Akh-"

"EKHEM! Siapa yang menyetujui ini?!" Seseorang berjubah dengan motif awan merah memotong pembicaraan kedua insan ini.

"Nii-san"

"Itachi-san – _ttebayo_ ,"

"ITACHI-SENPAI?" Neji terkejut bukan main. Mantan senpainya berdiri di depannya.

"Kazekage Gaara." Itachi mengabaikan Neji dan berjalan ke arah Gaara.

"Hn?" Gaara sedikit takut untuk membalas tatapan mantan sepai dari kekasihnya ini.

"Kau pasti akan melakukan hal itu saat aku dengan Naruto jadian kan? Nii-san?" Sasuke menyela diantara adegan tersebut berangsung.

"Tolong perhatiin Neji dengan baik. Dia suka badmood jika kau tidak memperdulikannya," Itachi yang di sangka Gaara akan membentaknya. Justru Itachi sedang mengusap kepala Gaara dengan lembut bagaikan seorang anak.

"Itachi! Kau tidak pernah begitu padaku, un," seorang coretgadiscoret bersuara laki-laki datang tiba-tiba dari balik kerumunan.

"Ara~ ara~ Dei-chan. Sini," orang yang di maksud Itachi langsung menghampiri.

"Uhn~" Itachi mengelus dagu coretgadiscoret itu.

"Waaah! Itachi-kun sudah menyukai gadis, omedetou," Neji meyalami mantan senpainya itu.

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!" sang gadis yang ternyata laki-laki tersebut menyangkal.

"Hahaha.. Neji, ini Deidara. Dia laki-laki tulen," Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Habisnya, rambutmu itu panjang, cerah, poni meuntup sebelah mata. Wajar saja jika kau di sangka gadis, Deidara." Sasuke ikut-ikutan pembicaraan.

"Lah?! Dia (Neji) juga berambut panjang. Bahkan kau memakai softlens kan?" Deidara membalas omongan calon adik iparnya.

"Ini bawaan lahir. Bukan softlens. Juga rambut panjangku karena keturunan keluarga," Neji mengelak.

"Gaara, menurutmu Neji bagaimana?"

"Oy! Teme! Jangan senyum-senyum ke arah Neji _-ttebayo_ "

"Itachi-senpai, Gaara,"

"Tidak seperti itu! Un,"

"Dasar gadis jadi-jadian"

Begitulah akhir dari perselisihan. Semua tampak bahagia. Sudah menemukan soulmate terpenting saling mencintai.

 **OMAKE**

"Kenapa Itachi-senpai saat itu mengajak Neji ke rumah senpai?" Gaara menanyakan pada mantan senpai kekasihnya itu.

"Ooh, kapan Neji menceritakannya?" Itachi balik menyanya.

"Perjalanan ke sini,"

"Aku memberitahu orang tuaku tantang hubunganku dengannya. Karena, kadang orang tuaku melarang keras hal itu. Kemudian, saat pertandingan itu, aku membuat perjanjian dengan orang tuaku. Jika aku kalah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya," Itachi menjelaskna. Gaara hanya ber'oh' ria.

 **END**

* * *

Menurutku sendiri, cerita ini menggantung. Yaaaaaah, ini ide mainstream(pasti garing). Juga, pasti itu OOC banget. perlu banyak belajar lagi. Fandom HQ sama OP on going di buat.

Review Please~


End file.
